Conventional safety seats have a base which sets upon a seat of a vehicle, such as a car seat. Strollers are typically tall enough to push conveniently and have large wheels. Some child safety seats are separable from the base, so that babies may be lifted by a handle and carried by the adult, leaving the base behind securely attached to the car seat such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,008 by Cone, II, hereby incorporated by reference. This arrangement provides a means to quickly remove or insert the baby and car seat into a car without adjusting the straps or other means of securing the child in the seat every time the adult wishes to remove the infant. As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,386 by Huang, the same concept is shown wherein an infant safety seat is removably secured within a stroller, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Unlike these conventional safety seats, the instant invention provides a means of nesting a lightweight base frame with wheels within a housing of a safety seat.